The Shinigami Kitsune
by Aroara Moon
Summary: This is the rewrite for Naruto the reaper fox. Hope you enjoy. Beware of miss spellings and bad grammar. Strong/smart/bloodline Naruto Good/Itachi. Wood release.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Deep in the old thick forest that control the heart of Fire country set a large village called Konoha. It was a shinobi village and the military power for the fire lord. The village was just returning to normal after the giant 9 tailed Fox attacked 6 years prior. The Kyuubi no kitsune's attack left buildings destroyed, streets and fields litter with rocks and debris. The very earth and sections of Forest was scarred with gouges from it's powerful tails and razor sharp claws. The it's been 6 years the fox's powerful chakra still radiated from some areas.

The mighty beast's chakra cause rapid growth in plant life and abnormal aggression in animals. A section of the village was abandoned due to the toxic nature of the chakra on people. Only for clans stayed in their old clan homes. The Nara stayed with their deer and thought it was too troublesome to move. There pet deer protected them from the toxic effects. The Inuzuka clan was wild as their dogs and so did not fall into the aggression that most would. The Aburame had their insects to protect them and they tried with the nature that took over there homes. The Uchiha clan was too arrogant to move from there ancestry home and they never run from a challenge.

It was a slow progress to rebuild old shops as Plank and wooden beams started spotting leaves, roots and branches. Clay and brick cracked as grass started to take root. The aggressive wildlife had to be contained in the newly expanded training ground 44 and three other new advanced training grounds. As business returned to normal and then just started to take jobs outside the village again to and outsider it was like they were moving on.

Yet there was something, or someone, in the shadows is skeleton in everyone's closet. someone they wished was not there. A child born on the day that the Fox attack. Someone that should have been a hero; but seen as 'the demon of Konoha.' When the Fox attacked the Yondiame Hokage, Minato Namikaze, knew that the Fox could not be killed and so he made a deal with the Shinigami, the god of death. For his life, his very soul, the Fox would be sealed into a new born child.

With the deal struck and the deed done the dying man made his one last request of his people. He wanted them to treat the child as a hero and not as the demon he held. Yet the villagers took their anger and there grief out on the child. Not seeing the boy but the Fox he held.

About 90% of the ninja population new that was not the case as a dealt with seals daily. 25% of that just didn't care and thought it was funny to watch. 30% we're in different because they didn't know the kid and the other 45% was trying to help but either couldn't because of their clan Council (*Hyuuga*) or they (clanless shinobi) were threaten by the council advisor Danzo and his root division. Yet most of the clans were stopped by the civilian council, the elders and the Uchiha clan. Who was very displeased that the Fox's power had not been given to one of their own where they were the elite out of the other clans (90 percent of the clan was made up of power hungry fools.)

Village pariah was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was hated beyond belief and nearly killed 26 times already. These civilian villagers feared that the demon Fox was watching and waiting to slaughter to them. What they didn't know was that they were right. You see on Naruto's third birthday he was violently attacked which caused him to meet the Fox and 1/3 of the seal to be released. This allowed the Fox to see, hear, taste and smell what Naruto could.

Kyuubi was not please with what he learned and so he taught Naruto the basic like speaking, reading and writing in 3 different languages, for his hometown, for the demonic realm, and the heavenly realm. (Human; 'human thought;' **demon** , **'demon thought** ;' _angel_ ; and ' _angel thought_.'). As the time past he had saw what they done to his little kit and was not please with their actions. If the Fox had his way he would use their bones to pick his teeth clean after eating them.


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday

Chapter 2: Birthday.

In a rundown apartment on the border of the red-light district and the abandoned district lived one person. A small 6 year old boy with golden blond hair and blue eyes. He looked up from his book as two black clade figure walked in through his front door. They wore porcelain masks to hide their faces and hoods to cover their hair. The tall male had a dog mask on his face and silver hair as he pushed his hood back. The young woman that companied the dog masked man had long purple hair and a cat porcelain mask on her face.

The boy squealed in delight as he tackled the dog masked man in a hug. "Inu-nii-chan, Neko-nee-chan. You came. Its my birthday today." The small blonde chirped.

"I know Naru-chan," Inu chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Inu," Naru whined, "I am not child anymore. I'm an adult."

Oh really?" Inu chuckled.

"Yep, 'cause I'm this many." He chirped as he held up 6 fingers.

"Okay big guy. Let's see what Weasel-sempai thinks about that."

"Yeah. Let's go see Weasel." He danced around Inu causing both adults laugh. They could hear the last 3 members of his team come in from their perimeter sweep. There were two males and 1 female. The shortest male had black hair and a skunk's mask; while the biggest had brown hair and a bear's mask. The woman had bluish purple hair and snake's mask. Bear and snake were locked in a game of 'Say uncle' or 'Mercy'. He had her arm in a painful submission hold behind her back as the young blonde bunny hopped to him.

Both players took their attention off of their game to focus on the bouncing birthday boy. "Bear-san, can I have a piggy back ride there?" He had his puppy eye and pout in place as he looked up at the large man.

"Sure kid." Bear melted after a brief hesitation, but this also caused him to let release some of the pressure on Snake's arm. Allowing her to get loose with a victory shout.

"Ha! I win, again." She gave her own version of the victory dance around her opponent. "take that baby bear. Now you have to do what I say for a week."

"Shit," Bear cried out. His hands snapped up to cover his mouth as his eyes slowly drifted down to see a curious 6 year old looking up at him. Kyuubi was rolling around his cage laughing. So hard that the water around his cage was producing waves. Bear looked around at everyone, as they backed away from him snickering behind their hands. He just picked up the kid sating on his hip. "Please don't tell Weasel-sama."

"Why?" Naruto snuggled into his side with his head in the crook of Bear's shoulder. His fingers clung to man's hunter green vest of many pockets. Big blue eyes looked up at Bear's mask.

"He'll kill me." Bear shivered. He began to rock the boy when he noticed dark circles under Naru's eyes.

"Why?" The boy relaxed in the safe arms of one of his protectors he yawned.

"I was not to use that word around young ears." His only response was a soft snore that floated on the soft breath tickled his ear. Anko snickered at the large man as the boy was starting to drool on his shoulder. Neko cooed at the cute sleeping boy as Inu lead Snake, Neko and Bear out of the apartment.

Once Skunk felt their chakra fade in the distance he flipped the couch in rage. He sneered at the pictures of the blonde with his 'family' on the brat's wall. Opening the fridge he pulled out the milk and took a drink from the carton. With a smirk he refiled the carton with old milk he brought with him. Then he began to knock stuff off the shelves and taking a kunai to the demon brat's bed. That damn fox killed his older brother. A twisted smile crossed his lips to night was the night for their revenge.

On the other side of the village stood a tall and proud tower walked in the Anbu squad with the dozing child. They made their way through the mission hall passed the anbu guarding the stairs to records room and then the lounge as the went up to the hokage's office.

The guards gave the no trouble; but the secretary stop them. Her screaming woke up the blonde child. "That thi-boy is not allowed here."

"Says who?" Bear demanded with a bear like growl. Her silence was all the answer they needed.

"The Hokage is in a meeting anyway." She smirked looking like the cat that got the canary. What she didn't see was the Hokage and a weasel masked shinobi walk out of the office behind her.

"What is all the yelling about out here." The aged Hokage asked looking annoyed at being interrupted.

"Ho-Hokage-sama. I was just tell these people that you where busy, sir."

"Jiji-san." Naruto yelled out his greeting cutting off anything the others were about to say. Tears shimmered in his large blue eyes as he looked up through his eye lashes. "Is it true," his voice sounded small as he asked the question.

"Is what true?" The Hokage got a bad filling that the younger man behind him would not like the answer atall.

"She, she said you didn't want me around any more. That I was a burden to you and you never wanted to see me again." He wasn't lying as she had said that very thing last week when he tried to visit by himself.

"I wo-would be-nev-never say that Hokage-sama." The woman began to tremble as the killing intent started to roll off the Hokage and the young man behind him.

"Yes I believe you would civilian." The young man sneered as he made his way around the Hokage. The young man had black hair and dark unsettling eyes. While looking like a teenager he was really 27 year old. Itachi Uchiha was the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha and the adopted son of Mikoto Uchiha, who was a few years older than him.

He swiftly took Naruto from Bear and put him on his him. "Hokage-sama, I'll take Naruto-chan to get some breakfast, while you deal with her." The older shinobi nodded his head as he puffed his pipe looking at the woman with cold eyes.

They went to a little hole in the wall shop that was a Anbu hotspot. No trouble came from the other customers or the staff. As they eat the 6 year old continued to talk about the random things he seen or heard in the village and what he been up to. All the while weasel leaned on his elbows listening to the excited youth. Pride rolled through the young shinobi at some of the pranks the kid pulled off.

When they where done the boy was bouncing in his seat getting amused looks from the Anbu around him. So Weasel took him to the park before heading back to the Hokage's tower.

They passed by the ex-secretary, who was packing up her desk, and went into the Hokage's office. "my, my did you have fun?" the Hokage laughed at the flushed boy.

"Yes, grandfather." The boy beamed. "I pulled a few pranks on a few kids that will be in my class at the academy. They where not very good at finding me though. Only Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Shika-kun found me. Can we go back to the park tomorrow?" He bounced looking at his favorite guards, who laughed as they nodded. "Yay."

"Now Naruto," the Hokage began regaining the boy's attention, "was what my ex-secretary said the reason you come through the windows now?"

"Yes grandfather. She never let me bye."

"I see. Well she was fired and will be replaced by this time next week this time with a member of the shinobi rank." The man took another puff.


End file.
